Cuando no queda esperanzaOne shot
by Crisst
Summary: Bella saltó del acantilado pero nadie la salvó, Edward se entera y se marcha a Volterra, ¿salvará alguien a Edward?


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.

_Bella saltó del acantilado pero nadie la salvó, Edward se entera y se marcha a Volterra, ¿salvará alguien a Edward?_

Edward POV

Desde que me marchara de Forks no había vuelto a sonreír, el dolor en la cara de Bella había desgarrado todo en mi interior. Era lo correcto, había sido mi decisión, pero no llegaba a entender cómo ella me había creído, ¿no le había demostrado lo que la necesitaba?¿no sabía cuánto la quería? Quizá fuera lo mejor, si Bella no estaba segura de lo que yo sentía por ella, tal vez le costaría menos recomponerse.

Vagué por el mundo durante meses. Cuando el dolor se apoderaba totalmente de mí, me acurrucaba sollozando y dejaba que la pena devastara mi cuerpo. Me habría gustado llorar, incluso habría querido morir. Porque una vida eterna es demasiado tiempo para pasarlo solo, bueno no solo, sin Bella, ella era la única que podría hacerme sentir vivo, pero no podía pedirle eso, ella tenía derecho a una vida plena, una familia de verdad, no volver a estar en peligro por mi culpa.

Pero aquel día todo cambió. Mi familia se ponía a veces en contacto conmigo, pero cuando vi el número de Rosalie en el teléfono supe que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Sí?-respondí nervioso.

-Edward, soy Rosalie. Ha ocurrido algo.

-Déjate de suspenses. ¿Estáis bien?-pregunté.

-Sí. Nosotros, estamos bien.

-Rosalie, ¿Bella está bien?-gemí.

-Ha muerto, Edward.-sentí como todo en mi interior moría de nuevo, como hace 90 años.-Se suicidó, ha saltado de un acantilado para quitarse la vida.

No podía contestar, me sentía de repente pesado, como si mi cuerpo no pudiera levantarse del suelo. Colgué el teléfono, no sé si mi hermana dijo algo más, pero no me importó.

No era cierto, no quería creerlo. Ella me lo había prometido, no haría nada estúpido. Yo podía engañar a Bella, pero ella no me engañaría a mi, porque me quería demasiado.

Marqué otro número, uno que conocía muy bien.

-Casa de los Swan.-contestó una voz masculina, la reconocí como la de Jacob Black.

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, querría hablar con Charlie.-logré articular inventando una excusa para saber si toda aquella pesadilla era real.

-No está en casa. Se encuentra en el funeral.-me contestó. Mi cuerpo fue perdiendo fuerza y dejé caer el teléfono en un cubo de basura a mi lado.

¿El funeral? Entonces era cierto, mi Bella había muerto. Durante años no creí que los vampiros conservásemos el alma, pero ahora lo dudaba, pues la sentía morir en mi interior.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi, Bella?¿Por qué moriste?-le pregunté al cielo.

Ya nada tenía sentido, ni el amor ni el dolor. Yo estaba dispuesto a sufrir para que Bella fuera feliz, pero si ella no lo conseguía yo volvería con ella. Pero ya no quedaba nada a lo que agarrarse. Ella no sería feliz, yo no sería feliz, ella no viviría, yo debía...morir.

Quizá las decisiones importantes en mi vida siempre las había pensado largo y tendido, pero esto no era una decisión importante, era algo lógico, es normal morir cuando no te queda nada por lo que vivir. Era como si hubiese perdido todos los sentidos, sin la luz de sus ojos yo estaría ciego, sin el sonido de su corazón estaría sordo, sin el dulce olor de su sangre, no podría oler, sin el sabor de su aliento yo no podría saborear, y sin el tacto de sus labios yo no podría volver a sentir.

Yo no podría hacerlo solo, somos prácticamente indesctructibles, pero utilizaría el plan que preparé la anterior vez, los Vulturis. No tenía que pensarlo, solo hacerlo.

Cogí un avión que me llevaría directamente hasta Roma, desde allí correría hasta Volterra, y allí todo llegaría a su fin.

Me adentré en la ciudad y en menos de un minuto, los guardias ya me estaban rodeando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó Demetri.

-Quiero hablar con vuestros señores.-contesté.

-¿Quieren ellos hablar contigo? Porque yo creo que no.-respuso Felix.

Alguien más se unió a nuestra discusión.

-Basta, dejadle pasar. Aro quiere verle.-ordenó Alec.

Me guiaron hasta el castillo, todos me observaban por donde pasaban. No serían conscientes de que serían los últimos en ver a este vampiro con vida.

Entramos en una sala en la que los tres reyes de los Vulturis nos esperaban sentados sobre sus tronos.

-En verdad, es una agradable sorpresa conocer por fin al hijo de Carlisle.-se alegró Aro.-Sé mucho de ti, joven Edward, y de tu impresionante talento.

-En realidad por lo que sé, es muy superior el vuestro.-repuse.

-Pero el contacto físico es un factor que ocasiona problemas.-se lamentó.

-No creo que este vampiro haya venido aquí para comparar vuestros dones, hermano.-se impacientó

Cayo.-Y bien, Edward ¿por qué te presentas ante nosotros?

-Para pediros algo.

-Si está en nuestra mano concedertelo. ¿De qué se trata?¿Qué deseas?-preguntó Aro.

-La muerte.-contesté.

Tanto Cayo como Aro se asombraron por mi respuesta, pero Marco seguía inmutable en su trono.

-¿Por qué nos pides eso?-preguntó Aro.

-Porque yo solo no puedo hacerlo, y mi familia no me ayudaría.-contesté.

-No me referiero a eso. ¿Por qué deseas la muerte?-preguntó.

-Porque no tiene sentido que yo siga con vida.

-Me gustaría saber a lo que te refieres.-pidió Aro ofreciéndome su mano. Yo la tomé y vi en sus ojos cómo se concentraba.

-Ya veo. La amabas.-reconoció.-Y ahora que la has perdido no quieres vivir sin ella. Una humana.-parecía no creerlo aún.-Y no solo eso, la tua cantante. Sentías tantas ansias de beber su sangre pero no lo hiciste porque la querías, jamás había visto nada parecido. Sin embargo ella se ha quitado la vida, comprendo tu dolor, pero no comparto tu opinión, no creo que sea tu hora de morir. Aun podrías tener muchas oportunidades, un hueco entre nosotros, nos serías de gran ayuda. Pero tú has hecho una petición y todos debemos deliberar. El sentido de mi respuesta es un no rotundo.

-Sí lo que más ansía es la muerte, no seré yo quien se la niegue.-contestó Cayo. Yo confiaba en la crueldad de este miembro, era uno de los puntos a mi favor, ahora todo dependía de Marco.

-No comprendo por qué hay que derramar sangre.-susurró. Lo leí en su mente, iba a negarse, pero yo tenía un as bajo la manga, él podía comprender mi dolor, porque ya lo había sufrido.

-Marco, vos conocéis el alcance de este dolor. Perdisteis a vuestra esposa Dydime, y desde entonces no habéis vuelto a ser el mismo, todo se ha vuelto sombrío en vuestro interior, no notáis sentimiento alguno. Dejáis el tiempo pasar con la esperanza de que consuma vuestro cuerpo o vuestra alma, o que los siglos se lleven consigo los recuerdos, pero sabéis que no pasará, son demasiadas décadas sufriendo su muerte. No me niégues la oportunidad de ahorrarme ese tiempo, de terminar con el dolor.-le supliqué. Él me miró fijamente, pero seguía impasible.

-Si es la única manera de que lo que yo siento no lo sufras tú, que así sea. ¡Matadle!-ordenó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

De repente todo se nubló a mi alrededor, todo desapareció, incluso el dolor, estaba vacío. Supe que Alec estaba utilizando su poder, era algo noble de su parte, me ahorraban el dolor, quizá incluso ya habían desmembrado mi cuerpo y yo ni siquiera lo notaba. Pero conservaba mis recuerdos, pensé en Bella, quizá no nos encontraríamos, pero ella sería lo último que yo viera en vida. Recordé nuestro momento en el prado, aquella primera noche, el baile al que tanto se negaba a acudir, siempre tan terca, siempre tan encantadora, siempre Bella.

También mis últimos pensamientos serían para ella.

-Te quiero pequeña, sabes que te amo. Pero si hago esto no es por tu culpa, todo ha sido error mío, desde el principio, no debí exponerte al peligro, no debí dejar que te enamoraras de mí.

Todo se volvió blanco a mi alrededor, no había dolor, pero sí muchas sensaciones confusas.

-No estaba en tu poder evitar que yo me enamorara de ti, estábamos predestinados.-contestó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré y allí estaba ella, como en mis sueños, tan hermosa como siempre, no parecía alguien muerto, parecía alguien iluminado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le susurré.

-Para guiarte, Edward.-me contestó sonriéndome.

Yo entrelacé mis manos en su cintura, y ella las colocó alrededor de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar solo por nuestros besos.

No importaba lo que viniera ahora, la grandeza del cielo, o las llamas del infierno, porque yo estaba con mi ángel.

FIN


End file.
